Woop Slap
|hair = Siwe |eyes = Czarne |locations = Wioska Fuusha |occupation = Sołtys |status = Aktywny |debut = Rozdział 1; Odcinek 4 |japanese voice = Shigeru Chiba (odcinek 4, 497+, Episode 0 Takeshi Aono (odcinek 45) Keiichi Sonobe (odcinek 324; Episode of Luffy) }}Woop Slap jest sołtysem wioski Fuusha, rodzinnej wioski Monkey D. Luffy'ego. Wygląd Woop Slap ma podwójny podbródek, owalne okulary, wąsy i brodę. Gdy był młodszy jego zarost był mniej widoczny. Z czasem czarne włosy mu zsiwiały. Ubiera się w prosty sposób, zazwyczaj w jasne kolory. Obecnie podpiera się laską. W czasie ucieczki Shikiego z Impel Down nosił rastafariańską czapkę. W czasie młodości Luffy'ego Woop Slap nosił szarą czapkę w paski, obecnie nosi podobną tylko, że jaśniejszą. Galeria Woop_Slap_22_Years_Ago.png|Woop Slap 22 lata temu. Younger_Woop_Slap.png|Woop Slap dwanaście lat temu. Woop_Slap_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Woop Slapa z anime. Osobowość Jest to prawdopodobnie jedyny mieszkaniec wioski Fuusha, który krytykuje wojnę Dragona i Luffy'ego z Marynarką i Globalnym Rządem, zwłaszcza, że jako sołtys jest urzędnikiem państwowym. Niezależnie od tego, że wybór Luffy'ego przynosi według Woop Slapa wstyd dla wsi, to czasu do czasu, jak pytał o stan Luffy'ego i martwi się o Słomkowego. Wydaje się być miły i prawdopodobnie jest podziwianą osobą w swojej wsi, skoro jak udało mu się utrzymać swoją pozycję jako sołtysa przez dekadę. Relacje Monkey D. Luffy Chociaż Woop Slap często krytykuje wybór Luffy'ego, a jego niesława rośnie, wydaje się rzeczywiście troszczyć się o jego dobro, np. gdy błagał Higuma oszczędzić życie Luffy'ego, gdy był małym chłopcem. Wierzył, że Luffy jest lepszy niż wybór jego przyjaciela, którzy stali się niesławni razem z nim, a ich uważa za "maniaków". Woop Slap wie jak Luffy urodził i o jego pochodzeniu. Woop Slap skrytykował także Garpa za to co się z Luffym działo po bitwie, martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo chłopca. Jednak nie wydaje się, by Woop Slap dowiedział się, że załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza powróciła po dwóch latach. Monkey D. Garp Sołtys zna wiceadmirała Monkey D. Garpa i jego rodzinę (w tym nawet Dragona), stwierdzając, jak myśli wszystkie trzy pokolenia rodziny Garpa to są szalone. Tylko Woop Slap i Makino wiedzą, że Garp pozostawił swoich wnuków w opiece Curly Dadan, szefowej Górskich Bandytów. Mimo przyjaźni sołtys bardziej przejmował się w czasie wojny na Marineford Luffy'm niż jego dziadkiem. Makino Woop Slap wydaje się rozmawiać z Makino na temat Luffy'ego, zwłaszcza, że wydaje się ona jako jedyna być chętna we wsi na tego typu rozmowy. Dadan Wydaje się, że Woop Slap jest w dość dobrych stosunkach z Dadan. Pierwszy raz o niej wspomina po incydencie Enies Lobby. Historia Przeszłość Kiedy Shiki uciekł z Impel Down, Woop Slap rozmawia z Makino o Garpie. Spór z Higumą mały|200px|prawo|Mieszkańcy wioski obserwują odpłynięcie Luffy'ego na morze. Dwanaście lat temu, Woop Slap sprzeciwiał się wyborowi Luffy'ego, mówiąc, że przyniesie to hańbę dla całej wioski. Jednak to on był pierwszą osobą, który sprzeciwił się Higumie w obronie chłopca. Gdy Luffy odpływał z wioski, Woop Slap żegnał się z nim, ale nadal nie mógł się pogodzić z decyzją chłopca. Akt Logue Town Po tym jak Luffy pokonał Buggy'ego, Kriega i Arlonga, a list gończy za Słomkowym pojawił się w wiosce Fuusha, Woop Slap próbował powstrzymać mieszkańców wioski przed świętowaniem, mówiąc, że przyniesie to hańbę dla wioski. Akt Po Enies Lobby Po tym jak Luffy stał się wart 300,000,000, Woop Slap stwierdził, że skoro jest nagroda za członków załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, to oni muszą być równie szaleni jak Luffy. Sołtys zapytał też, czy Dadan wie o nagrodzie za głowę Słomkowego. Po wojnie Po wojnie Białobrodego, Woop Slap wiedział tylko o śmierci Newgate'a i Ace'a, a losy Luffy'ego były dla świata nieznane. Kiedy Garp wrócił do wioski w celu obrony jej przed piratami, Woop Slap zapytał o stan Luffy'ego i stał oniemiały, gdy otrzymał odpowiedź. Powrót Słomkowych Gdy wiadomość o powrocie załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza na morze rozeszła się na świat, Woop Slap jest widziany przez czytelników ponownie w wiosce Fuusha. Kiedy wszyscy się radowali, Woop Slap nie wydaje się być rozbawiony. Nawigacja ca:Woop Slap de:Woop Slap en:Woop Slap es:Woop Slap fr:Hoop Slap it:Woopslap ru:Вуп Слэп Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z wioski Fuusha